The prior art has long recognized the need for a device to turn the pages of a book, pamphlet and/or the like. The need has arisen from the handicapped as well as from those who need to read material contained in book form while using their hands for other things. A good example of the latter are musicians who must use their hands while reading music.
The prior art has provided a multiplicity of such devices including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,059,901; 1,251,169; 1,397,885; 1,735,166; 2,991,680; 4,121,361; 4,432,154; and 4,463,651. Most, if not all, of these devices have proved to be unsuccessful for one or more reasons.
Typical of these devices is a semi-automatic page turner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,680. This device includes a pick-up arm and a page turning arm that rotates on a common shaft. Careful foot lever actuation is required to effect each turning of a page. Any page bulge has to be delicately positioned between pick-up and page turning arms, a step that leaves little room for mechanical maladjustments and an opportunity for failure.
Many of the other devices were unreliable, inconvenient to use or simply not functional. These devices varies from the complex to the simplistic, but regardless of the complexity or lack thereof, they were deficient in one way or another. In fact, the serious deficiences of prior art page turners has become so well known that the public is now skeptical of those who suggest that such a workable device exists or can be made.
Accordingly, there continues to exist a need for a page turner which is functional, reliable, convenient to use and inexpensive. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide such a device.